Saving Tortall
by xxmusicalnotexx
Summary: my first fic...basically what might've happened if Carthak and Scanra went to war with Tortall. A bit of KelNeal as well. please R&R...title suggestions are WELCOME! UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Insane Rulers

"How on EARTH did he not get it through his head?" Alanna began, violet eyes sparking as she paced the King's study.

"I haven't the slightest idea…aside from the fact that he's definitely got a very twisted plot. And that's not even the half of it." Jonathan of Conte answered grimly to those who had gathered in his study--Queen Thayet, Duke Gareth, Duke Baird, Alanna the Lioness, Gareth the Younger, Raoul, Buri, Numair, Daine, and Myles.

"What's the other half then?" Gareth the Younger questioned with a touch of sarcasm.

"That Scanra is allied with Carthak." Jonathan responded.

"They are WHAT?" Raoul screamed in horror

The King of Tortall could only nod.

"So then basically it's going to be undeclared war," Alanna put in simply.

Jonathan sighed as everyone began to exit, "Practically."

Alanna took off towards the rooms she shared with her former squire (for the time being as her squire had just been knighted). She had just walked into her rooms when she saw Neal of Queenscove exiting the room. A slight grin spread across Alanna's face as she tapped the door lightly. It clicked open and she motioned for her to join Alanna in her room.

"So…how was that meeting?" Keladry of Mindelan asked grinning evilly as she sat down, knowing how much Alanna hated meetings (almost as much as social gatherings!).

Her former knight-mistress made a face. "That's what I came to talk to you about…" she began "Apparently Emperor Ozorne hasn't gotten it through his mind that Tortall wants peace and nothing else!" the Lioness ranted, her temper flaring.

Kel winced. Alanna was quite famous for her temper.

"And that's not all-SCANRA is allied with him-!" the Champion was cut off by a knock on her door.

Thankful that her former knight-mistress had temporarily halted her rant, Kel shifted positions and let her mind wander. _I wonder if it's Neal again? Wait. What on EARTH am I thinking?_

Sighing, Alanna had gone to see to the person at the door. When she opened it, Raoul had popped his head in over Alanna's fiery red hair and the Lioness backed up, giving Raoul room to walk in.

"Jon wants us to ride out tomorrow before dawn." Raoul started as Kel raised her eyebrows questioningly. To Alanna he added in whispered tones, "I presume you haven't told Keladry yet?"

Alanna shook her head once, rolling her eyes with a look of _I WAS getting there!_

Kel glanced from one knight to the other as Raoul exited the room.

Another sigh escaped Alanna as Kel raised her eyebrows in a silent question.

"What I WAS getting to is that it's practically war. Undeclared war. Raoul was relaying the message that Jon wants us, Third Company and a group of the Queen's Riders to go to—" Alanna was cut off by an extremely loud bang on her door.

Sighing with exasperation, Kel went to get the door.

Neal fell to the floor with a thud as both Kel and Alanna stifled a laugh.

"I tell you every time I lean on that blasted door," Neal muttered picking himself off the ground.

"Then why do you always lean on it, Meathead?" Kel questioned sarcastically.

Pretending he didn't hear Kel, Neal continued to Alanna in a jumbled mess, "Daine just got word from a sparrow that George sent that said he's spotted Scanran and Carthaki ships about two days sail from Pirate's Swoop."

At the mention of Pirate's Swoop, Alanna's face paled before anger clouded over her violet eyes.

"Is that all Neal?" Alanna asked, her voice deadly calm. Way too calm for the anger that was visible on her face.

"Yes…and Alanna, Raoul says we best be starting out at dawn tomorrow-with Third Company, Numair, Daine, yourself, Kel and a group of the Queen's Riders." Neal finished hurriedly and sprinted out of the room, nearly tripping on his way out.

Alanna had finally gotten herself under control enough to suggest that Kel pack before immersing herself in packing her own belongings, worrying all the more about her home and family.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy Knight—Thanks for the only review -sniff-. I've actually changed it so that it's set literally right after they were knighted (I'm gathering a week or so afterwards). Yes it is going to be Kel/Neal. And the Lioness's temper is ALWAYS an interesting bit to read!

Disclaimer: Oh yes…I own nada, zippo ZILCH of this. Those are Tamora's lovely creations

please read and review…

Keladry woke before dawn as she was accustomed, to spot Alanna already heading out the door to get some breakfast before the journey to Pirate's Swoop. Kel followed in silence – she knew the Lioness could be exceptionally grumpy in the morning. Instead, she sat and accepted the bread and chunks of cheese Raoul handed her. Neal sat down beside an unknowing Kel, who whirled around and was enveloped into a sea of green. His eyes fixed onto hers as her Yamani mask faltered.

_He's amazing. Absolutely amaz—" Kel thought dreamily before mentally slapping herself. He's your best friend for crying out loud! _Neal held her eyes beginning to think to himself, _Wow she's gorgeous. Her eyes are perfect—Neal you idiot what are you thinking? Kel's your FRIEND!_

Overcome by her new emotions for Neal, Kel painfully broke their gaze and looked away, not saying a word. Her mask barely slipped on in time to cover a blush. Both of the new knights finished their meals in silence. Kel needed some time alone and fled to the stables having finished her meal.

She tacked up her temperamental gelding Peachblosson as well as the more levelheaded Hoshi and stood in between the two stalls for a moment to collect her thoughts. _Why is this happening? Neal's my best friend. He has been since he sponsored me as a page, eight years ago._ Kel thought confused and distraught over her new feelings. Kel sighed as she led the two horses out of the barn, her mask slipping into place.

Seconds after Keladry left, her best friend entered the stables, equally confused as Kel had been. He found his mare, Magewhisper and tacked her up deep in thought._ Why in Mithros name is this happening? Kel and I have been friends for ages. Why now? _ Neal threw up his hands in frustration. For once, just once, he wouldn't get a straight answer — he'd have to wait and guess. Sighing, Neal led Magewhisper out to wait for departure.

Alanna had watched as Neal had exited, as she had entered through the opposite door. The Lioness grinned slightly as Neal led his mount out. _They're completely confused over what's happening. They don't want to ruin that friendship nor want to admit love. If they ever do, they'll make a pretty great couple! _She just wanted them to be happy. With that final thought, she saddled her mare Starfire and led her to the rest of the waiting group.

Having eaten and packed their belongings onto the packhorses the group— Alanna, Kel, Neal, Raoul, Numair, Buri, Daine and Third Company (Onua and the Riders would catch up)— started off. Kel hung back as the King's Own and the others led the way towards Pirate's Swoop hoping no one would notice her absence. Not a chance. Bright lights were swirling upon the horizon as Alanna realized that Kel hadn't ridden up with her. She had seen Kel's mask slip as Neal held her eyes. Even though it was extremely early, the Lioness managed a half-smile as she trotted back towards her former squire. Kel on the other hand, hardly noticed as Alanna's feisty mare Starfire pulled up slightly to her left (out of Peachblossom's reach) Lady knights rode on in silence for most of the morning and as the morning droned on Alanna began to get slightly more talkative…and anxious.


	3. Chapter 3

_Lucy Knight— Thanks for the tips from the last chapter. I'm continuing to make the chapters longer (and believe me they will) once the fluff starts up…and when they FINALLY get to Pirate's Swoop!_

_Aussie-Soccerfreak4— Thanks for reviewing! Glad you can pictures them. Neal is quite um…an interesting character. Might wanna read the books to get a good picture of him. And Alanna…one of my favorites!_

_Back to the story anyway:_

It was almost midday when Kel, who had been deep in thought, snapped out of her dazed state and actually noticed Alanna.

"Love isn't necessarily a bad thing Kel," Alanna put in.

But before Kel could do so much as open her mouth to further question Alanna, the Lioness had kicked Starfire into a canter to get to the front of the group with Raoul. Kel, meanwhile, was left to ponder this thought by herself. Or so she thought.

Neal on the other hand had other ideas. Kel swiveled on her mount to see who had ridden up to her. Exactly the last person she wanted to see.

_I am a lake. Kel thought, her mask slipping into place as she urged Peachblossom on._

Neal had caught up to her by now and again, Kel had begun to feel a little giddy like she had that morning. _Stop it! Kel screamed at herself slamming the giddiness into a far off corner._

They rode on in awkward silence for ages until Neal cleared his throat, attempting to speak. (_A/N—notice how I said ATTEMPT…our dear Meathead is lost for words…that might be a first)_. However, his mouth refused to say what both his head and more importantly, what his heart wanted him to say so badly.

"Kel…I…I…I," Neal whispered uncomfortably matching her hazel eyes with his as he wished the words would magically pop out.

Magewhisper had inched closer so that Kel could hear Neal. In doing so, they had taken a huge risk.

Deciding to try again, Neal stuttered, "I…I…I—OUCH!"

Peachblossom had chosen that moment to lunge and bite Neal. Magewhisper jumped sideways at her rider's yelp and Neal was nearly unseated. Kel had the harder task of yanking Peachblossom to the side, a good distance from Magewhisper and Neal.

"Peachblossom _behave_!" Kel scowled, scolding her mount like a small child.

Neal on the other hand, touched an emerald green hand to his lower leg, using his Gift to heal himself.

"And Neal what were you trying to say before being interrupted by this monster?" Kel asked pointing at Peachblossom.

"I…uh…it was nothing, Kel." Neal stammered as redness surfaced onto his cheeks. Mentally, he kicked himself. _You COULD'VE just told her you dolt! Neal thought annoyed at himself._ He settled for just riding with her—he'd have to be for now.

_Wonder why Neal was acting so not like himself. Kel contemplated. _Banishing that thought from her mind, Kel trotted up towards the rest of their crowd, Neal following.

Pretty please click that bluish gray button. It's lonely. --bats eyelashes--

Promise it'll get more interesting next chappie…more fluff coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

To my lovely reviews:

Aussie-Soccerfreak4—Ooh you should get them. Remember to read them in the right order that I sent you. You like them

Sorceress Shadow Rain—Thanks for the review! I checked out some of the others…I liked 'em. Keep it up.

Jeweled Rose—Thanks for reviewing…nice stories-I started reading them! It's ok…my brain gets fried when I have writers block!

None of it's mine except this plot…

The group was trotting along at a steady (but relatively quick) pace with Alanna and Raoul in the front, Neal and Kel bringing up the rear.

Dom glanced back at the girl he saw as his little sister and his Meathead cousin. _Is something going on between those two? It almost seems as though they LIKE each other. And not just in a friendly way. He wondered, his blue eyes shooting from one to the other._

A twig snapped behind them, loud enough for only Kel and Neal to hear.

"Was that?" Neal hissed barely audible

Kel nodded and sent one of her sparrows, Naomi, to warn the rest of the group. Naomi had barely gotten into flight when an arrow whizzed by Kel's ear. Quickly, both Kel and Neal drew their weapons—Neal, a sword and Kel, her glaive—in silence. Another arrow split through the air, nearly sinking into Neal's shoulder. The rest of their party had just been alerted as the bandits came out of the trees taking advantage of Neal and Kel have no help.

Kel swung her glaive up holding off three of the Scanran bandits as Neal held off another three. The others finally rode back, Alanna holding off two with her sword as were both Raoul and Dom. Kel and Neal had started out back to back in defending, but both had slowly been lured from one another. Kel didn't have time to think if that was planned or not though.

Kel swung her glaive up in the 'broom sweeps clean' motion killing both bandits she had been holding off before converging on a couple more. Alanna, Raoul and Dom had finished off several whilst Daine had gotten some of The People to help the Tortallan gang.

Most of the Scanrans had either run or were dead an hour or so later. Then and only then did Kel notice the trickle of blood flowing down her ankle. She lifted the bottom of her breeches and saw a shallow cut running from her mid-shin down to her ankle. While steering Peachblossom towards the others, she managed a makeshift bandage. She looked around, checking to see if the others were unscathed—most just had slight cuts like Kel. There was Dom and Third Company, Raoul, Alanna, Daine, Numair…someone wasn't there.

Her heart leapt in her throat as realization sunk in. A particular green-eyed Meathead wasn't there.

_Neal. Kel thought struggling to hold her Yamani calm._

Alanna saw her former squire's makeshift bandage as well as the worried look in her hazel eyes. Riding over, both lady knights dismounted as Alanna went to clean the cut before touching a violet finger to Kel's left leg and following the short healing, re-bandaged it. It was then that Kel's mask was fading. Alanna glanced around warily, looking for the source of worry.

_There's Third Company, Dom, Raoul, Daine and Numair…NEAL! The Lioness thought frantically._

The King's Champion stood up from where she had performed Keladry's healing. Brushing herself off she began, "It seems we have lost Sir Meathead…er Sir Nealen." Alanna paused. "Before we move out to find camp, we must find Queenscove. Take your weapons in case there are some bandits still lurking about." Alanna finished.

Kel began to rise until the Lioness put a hand on her shoulder firmly pushing her back to the ground.

"Keladry, you are to _stay here_."

Kel groaned but nonetheless stayed put. If there was one thing she had learned from being the Lioness's squire, it was that you didn't want to disobey her orders and incur her wrath and flaring temper. Though they could definitely rival each other in being stubborn enough to almost refuse that order.

The group went searching for Neal and seemed to be taking forever.

_What's taking so long? Haven't they found him? What if they don't…or if he's…dead? Kel thought. It's almost starting to sound like you love him. A small part of her mind put in. But I don't! The other part of her protested. Do I?_

Finally, Dom, Raoul, Alanna and Third Company came cantering back down the path. Dom, Raoul and Alanna dismounted, Alanna silently summoning Kel.

Raoul and Dom fidgeted and started to speak.

"We have some really bad news Kel…" Dom began leaving Raoul to break her the news.

Raoul, however stood with his mouth shut and Alanna shot several glances (none of which looked very nice) at the Knight Commander and his sergeant before leading Kel away.

"What those two ninnies were trying to explain was that we found Neal." Alanna started, pointing at Raoul and Dom. Seeing the visible look of relief on Kel's face, she hated to continue. "But he was hit several times. He lost a lot of blood. I'm going to try to put a healing on him but I don't know if he'll pull through. I'm sorry Kel." The Lioness finished grimly


	5. Chapter 5

Nativewildmage—Yes I've learned to use cliffies! Very, very well I should add!

Jeweled Rose—I know Neal shouldn't die…let's hope for Kel's sake that he happens to live…so there can be some fluff!

Oni-Gil—Thanks for the review! I'm trying to make the chappies longer…they will…sometimes though I find a good place to end it off…like for a cliffie…

Nada, zippo, zilch of this is mine…aside from the plot.

Sorry it took forever to update…soccer training as of late, plus my wrist is acting up so to make typing painstakingly difficult and it takes forever…

Kel's mask had faltered as Alanna had spoken. She tried in vain to put it back on, to regain her Yamani calm, but to no avail.

Alanna led Kel (Daine would take Peachblossom) to where a temporary camp had been set up by part of Third Company and then into one of the tents.

Kel bit her lip, trying to get her mask in place once more, as she saw Neal. Neal, her best friend Neal, quick tongued, can't keep his mouth shut Neal. Several small cuts and scratches were visible but that wasn't the half of it. A long gash had bled through hastily put together bandages on his side and a wound on his shoulder was bleeding profusely. Alanna laid a gentle hand on the younger lady knight in silent reassurance.

_How could I have let him get away and NOT follow him?_ Kel thought as her mind screaming at her stupidity, unshed tears glistening in her hazel eyes.

Alanna glanced at her former squire. Something was definitely going on between them for Kel to have lost face completely.

"I'll do the best I can." The Lioness whispered reassuringly

Kel looked away from Neal and back at Alanna. "I know you will…and thanks," Kel responded, a weak smile on her face.

Alanna flashed a quick smile before turning to Neal. Violet fire flooded from her fingers stopping the bleeding in his side and began to clean the wound. Having banished all source of infection, she moved on to the shoulder wound, leaving Kel to neatly re-bandage the one on his side.

As she began cleaning the wound, realization sunk in that it wasn't a sword cut, but an arrow wound.

_Goddess help us if it was poisoned._ Alanna thought as she sent her magic to banish any infection.

Kel noticed the slightest bit of worry flash onto her mentor and former knight-mistress's face as Alanna thrust more magic inside of Neal.

The infection gone, bleeding stopped, the King's Champion began to search for the poison, praying to any god or goddess listening that there wasn't any. Threading her magic through Neal, she could only hope that if there WAS, that they'd have caught it in time for them to save him. Focused deep in her work, the lady knight hardly noticed when Daine and Numair stepped in. Vaguely, Alanna heard voices in the background but kept a tight rein on the magical threads that were searching, looking for the slightest sign of something that shouldn't be there.

There! Her magic hit a foreign substance. And it wasn't Neal's emerald healing Gift either.

Ah another cliffie…6th chappie has already been started…maybe it'll be up soon…but only if you review…--click the grayish button…it looks so sad!--


	6. Chapter 6

Nativewildmage-Kel was Alanna's squire. Neal was Raoul's squire (I've never mentioned Owen being squire to anyone I believe.) Yes it just gets more cliffieful (nice word)

Aussie-Soccerfreak4-Which one are you on? They're AWESOME. Esp. the Protector of the Small quartet. And I LOVE the Alanna books. Happy reading…oh yeah…you might now be happy with the end of this one…hehe

Sorceress Shadow Rain-I don't think so…not yet at least. But I will. Here's your update.

Catreddick4-STEPH! Glad you like it! Next chapter should be longer. But this was WAY to good to keep it going.

I think by now everyone has figured out that I own NADA, ZIPPO, ZILCH of this. That would be Tamora Pierce's genius creations.

On to the story! ….

Wait a second…

A/N: Ok I'm REALLY sorry for making you wait so long. Between ODP tryouts, training for high school soccer, summer reading and the slide show episodes from a couple weeks ago, I haven't been updating as much. I'll try to update a bit faster…and make the chapters longer. Enjoy!

NOW onto the story!

Alanna withdrew her magic quickly, dimly aware of the sweat pouring off her face. Wiping her hands on the back of her shirt she turned to give Kel the news.

"The shoulder wound was an arrow wound. Kel…I don't know how to say this but I'm pretty sure it was poisoned."

Kel just sat there, as the words she'd been dreading came from Alanna's lips. Silently, she passed Alanna a water flask, Alanna nodding her thanks and gratefully gulped it down.

"Kel, I'll do my best."

Kel turned back to the King's Champion and could only muster a weak smile in return. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she wondered whether her –ok she'd admit it – _crush_ and best friend would live. Alanna, meanwhile, had turned but to Neal, once again finding that barrier of orangish-red magic inside him.

Horror struck Alanna like a knife. She had seen and battled that magic. She remembered…Jonathan's coronation day. Involuntarily, she shuddered at the mere memory, thinking about whether she should withdraw her magic. Stealing a glance back at Kel, Alanna noticed the younger Lady knight's mask had crumbled and fallen. Pushing the thoughts of withdrawing her magic, the Lioness thrust more of her healing Gift into Neal.

Kel had met Alanna's sidelong glance with a sorrowful plea in her hazel eyes. Numair had entered just as Alanna put more of her magic into her patient and Kel curled up worrying like crazy. Neither lady knight realized nor cared that dusk was beginning to fall.

Repeatedly, the Lioness was running into a barrier around the orb of foreign magic. Suddenly it hit her. _It's not poisoned with POISON…it's poisoned with **MAGIC**! _The King's Champion thought to herself. _Which means…who knows…_ Alanna couldn't finish her thought.

Eventually, hours later (deep into the night), Alanna pulled her magic out temporarily to notice a pitcher of water, a cup, a plate of food, a sleeping Kel and Numair meditating.

Numair slipped out of the meditation and looked over at Alanna. For the sake of Kel possibly not actually being asleep, Alanna whispered, "It's not normal poison Numair-it was poisoned with magic. I can't get through it…there's some sort of barrier around it preventing anything from getting through it!"

Frowning, Numair crept over to Neal and placed a glowing black hand on his former student (from when he was a page). A tendril of his magic found the blood red-orange magic. Numair gasped, "No…it can't be…but who else—?"

The color drained from Alanna's face and she knew. Somehow, he'd come back. The one who she had battled enough her in her own page, squire and days of knighthood. And he'd come back. Again.

Ahhhh that seemed like the most cliffieful place to end:). So I'll TRY to update twice today but I have summer reading and soccer training to do…but next week I should have a bit more free time…somewhat!


	7. Chapter 7

Wow it's been awhile since I updated. I wanted to make this chapter longer but we're running into a wall. Any suggestions are welcome (go ahead and leave 'em in the review or email them to me).

**Nativewildmage**…I know, I know. But I couldn't resist. It ALWAYS makes it more interesting though! **Aussie-soccerfreak4**…the first quartet is AWESOME! I loved reading about Alanna. How do you like the next ones about Daine? Have you gotten to Kel yet? Enjoy…it's not so cliffieful! **Catreddick4**…I know…and I love leaving you guys hanging sometimes!

Enough with the author notes…I'll get on with this and let you read the story…

(And just so you know, I probably won't be updating too much for awhile as school has started plus there's HS, club and TOPS soccer and schoolwork!

Kel rolled over and snuck a peek at Neal and the two mages.

_Poisoned yes, but with MAGIC? Kel thought panickedly_

She tried to keep her face Yamani calm but silent tears fell down from her cheeks onto her bedroll (that someone-probably Dom or Raoul- had brought in). Numair nor Alanna had even noticed Kel being awake as both mages were transfixed in their work. They had decided to team up for the remainder of the night. Time and time again, they tried breaking through the barrier but to no avail.

After endless attempts at breaking through, the effects of using so much magic was getting to Alanna.

"Alanna…you have to stop this. You're just about drained completely-you've been going at it for hours." Numair put in.

Alanna shook her head wearily in protest. "I'm fine Numair…just a little…"

Daine walked in with both Raoul and Dom in tow in time to see the Lioness fall back. The Wildmage, sergeant and Knight Commander looked from Numair to the fallen Lioness before making their way to their friend careful to step over Kel, who was still feigning sleep.

Seeing the worried looks on his friends and wife's faces, Numair quickly explained, "She's just drained. The arrow Nealen took was poisoned with magic. There's a barrier around it and we can't break through it. Alanna used herself up trying."

Kel listened silently as Numair explained, trying hard not to make a sound. Her hero, the Lioness, used up trying to save her friend. Daine led Numair off to their tent and Raoul carried then now passed out Lioness. Only Dom was left to sit by his cousin's side. From the opposite side of the tent he heard a sniffle. A faint one, but still there. He turned to Kel who was still feigning sleep.

"Kel? Kel…are you…are you awake?" Dom questioned into the silent tent.

Kel was silent for a moment before facing Dom, allowing him to see where tears had run down her cheeks in salty paths.

"Did you hear ALL that?" Dom asked the younger lady knight gently.

"Plus a bit from before you, Raoul and Daine came in."

Tears threatened to spill over as Dom gathered her in his arms. With that, Kel let the tears fall, weeping silently into Dom's strong muscled chest. Dom, who seemed slightly surprised at this sudden show of affection, just wrapped her in his arms.

"Dom…he can't…" Kel cried

"Shhh…it'll be just fine Kel." Dom soothed stroking her hair softly.

Soon enough both lady knight and sergeant drifted into sleep still entangled in one another's arms.

REVIEW! Please….this is getting annoying…it wants to be a KD!


	8. Notice to the readers

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Ok I know it's been FOREVER since I updated last. School started up about 3 months ago and HS freshman girls soccer about four months ago. And club soccer about 3 months ago. So yeah school as much as I hate to admit it is still going (SADLY), but HS and club soccer is over. Now school only rules my life! That and training on my own for tryouts that aren't until May.

This story seems to have like died at the moment. I'm having some difficulty keeping it a Kel/Neal. ANY SUGGESTIONS are WELCOME. Either in a review or an email I will go back to staring at the computer screen trying to come up with any sort of idea and icing a very bruised foot (and the other one has like tendonitis or something that's acting up…thank GOODNESS soccer season is over).

Anyway, if you have a little idea that might bring the story back to life please send away!

Kings Lioness


End file.
